Winx Club and Yoh Uchiha
by AsakuraYohxBloom
Summary: What will happen if Yoh Uchiha (Sasuke son) meet the Winx Club? Will they join hands and fight the enemies together or will they fight each other? Read it to find out. (This is my own story , some sequce might be different from the shows like monster , creature ) stay tune. Also sorry if I up load once in a while since I'm busy with stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second story hope you like it. this is a cross over from naruto x bleach x fairy tail x winx club.

Also it is different from the original anime but some name stay the same

Chapter 1 Yoh Uchiha

My name is Yoh , and i am from sound , i know you guys wondering why is an Uchiha from sound let me tell you about that ,

When the previous war ended my father Sasuke Uchiha went to journey atoning his sin and soon he came across Sound Village , in there everyone is suffering and decided to make it a better place for everyone , soon he take over the village and decide to be Hokage there naming him the Sound Kage ,

After claming the village as his own he sent the message to all 5 major village (Sunagakure , Kirigakure , Iwagakure , Kumokure and Konohagakure )and told them that sound village will be his home and rule it , if anyone needed help from around this area he will handed it, and he sent 5 men to each village and give them a token that only Hokage or a messager of them is allow to enter , if not they wont be allow to enter .

Few years later

At Otogakure a child was born and the third child of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno also know as Sakura Uchiha and when decided to name their third child a wind suddenly pick up and leaf started dancing in the air and give them a idea Yoh (leaf in english) yoh that will be your name , the baby laugh happily liking the name. I am your Big sis Lacus and i am your big Bro lucas

5 years later ,

"Young Master have you prepaired for school since it is holiday after today ?" my maid(Anna) ask me

"Yep and off i go" i reply smilling at her waving her bye

"Time for some cleaning" she said until someone enter the room .

"My lady Lacus what can i do for you?" Anna reply

"Where is he?" Lacus asked

"He is heading to school Miss , is there a problem" ? Anna ask

"No tell him to meet me at the top of the mountain it is time to teach him higher level jutsu" Lacus said before disappering

"Yes Miss i will "Anna reply bowing before going back to cleaning since there is some other maid went to buy food and item for Yoh .

5 Hours later

Yoh pov

"Im back" shouted and all the maid greeting me

"Welcome back young master" they said

"Young Master , your sister lady Lacus came after you left school and told me to tell you go look for him on the mountain." Anna said.

"Okay" i reply before running of to see my sister 4 min later i saw her and shouted Sis

She turn and look at me and hug me and said time for you to learn Chidori (Thousand Bird)

"Cant wait" i said happily , she show me the sign and started guiding me and help me perfect it since im on school holiday anyway.

"You can only maximum use 2 times due to your current chakra if you used more then that you will die", Lacus said .

"Is there a way to increase the chakra that i have since i have been training taijutsu and Ninjutsu all the time .

"Yes" lacus said every morning before you come here and train go to the waterfall and start mediating there for at least 4 hours and your chakra will increase and you will be able to use chidori more then twice also when you awaken your sharingan it will depleted your chakra fast if you dont increase it first.

"Right now lets head back oh and i have 2 months to train you in genjutsu , taijutsu and ninjutsu, kenjutsu , after you awaken your sharingan i will train you dojutsu" she said

"Okay ", i reply , after i ate i went to bed and woke up early at 6 am and head to waterfall and meditate there for 4 hours straight and head back home for breakfast before going to mountain and train everyday for past 1 month and 3 weeks.

"Looks like you are able to use it for longer time" Lacus said.

"So how much my chakra increase ?" i asked ,

About 10 times then before and you are able to use chidori as many times as ever

"Yahoo i cheer and soon she begin teaching me Chakra Nature change follow by teaching me how to use some of the chidori nature change jutsu like chidori senbon , nagashi , eisou ,Chidori Katana and lightning element control but you need to learn how to change the nature first" , sis said.

"Teach me now so i can pratice myself" i said.

"Ok but you have to becareful alright" ? Lacus said and asked

"Ok" i said before school even started i have aready master lightning element control .

Last week of holiday,

"Sis come and train me" i shouted "Sis?"

"Miss Lacus have return to village as she got an urgent call from Lord Sasuke", Anna said while cleaning the dishes.

"Aw i guess i have to pratice myself then," i said walking toward a tree and climb using my leg .

Chakra control is kinda easy after all the training i got in the past 2 months ,

"Young Master , you have school tomorrow and please have a early rest" Anna said before walking out of my room , "you guys should rest now" i reply her.

"Yes we will good night Young Master Yoh", they said closing the door.

Soon Next day,

"We will have exam now a graduation exam" , teacher Iruka said looking at us ,

"What" ? we didnt hear any of this all of us the student complain ,

"Now now this is a exam that test how have you been training in your holiday and if you passed you will graduate and become genin" , Iruka said asking one by one enter the room next door till it is my turn.

"Yoh Uchiha" the examiner call out and said please perform Clone Jutsu ,

"Right" i replied but did something that make them surprise.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" i shouted and look at the amount i make ,

"What Shadow Clone?" the examiner looked surprised

"And 8 of them have appear" , other examiner said,

Now you can take this paper to the next room and answer them , handling me the paper before i walk out and went to the next test , please answer the question in the paper you held and after you answer them submit the paper before you can go home .

I nodded my head and went straight to a table and start writing.

"The test is so easy as i handle in my paper", i thought to myself.

"Yoh Uchiha you can go home now and wait for result", Iruka said.

Later the next day,

The result are out Iruka said and eveyone rush to see if they passed the test,

"All of you pass" Iruka said and everyone cheer,

One year later awoken sharigan with 2 tomoe and 3 tomoe in the same year and become friends with a guy.

Two years later obtain mangekyo sharingan by killing him due to mission .

After report to my father Sasuke Uchiha about the mission he knock me out fusing with another sharingan , soon i learn with my bro Lucas and found out the hidden ability, Cancelling jutsu , every time i use that move it take 24 hours to cool down and soon it take at least 1 hour to use it again and Amaterasu , Tsukuyomi and Perfect Susanoo. Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi , Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi

After they perform once that is 3 years later.

Four years later became jonin in both konoha and sound.

How i became jonin let me said it here

Sound village konoha

Chunin genin

Jonin Chunin

San-nin Jonin

In this four years i have been to different dimesion , first i went to Bleach learning Shunpo , Shika and Bankai, follow by Fairy Tail learning Thunder Dragon Slayers magic since im lightning element anyway. until a friend told me a dimesion is in need of help saving but the crisis only came in 10 years later in that particular dimesion he wanted me to go.

"So what is that world?" i asked the friend who take care of each and different dimesion.

"Thats the world of winx and a very powerfull villian plan to destroy that place and in the future you are there as well so i decided to sent you there", he said.

"Right" , i said.

"Prepair yourself now i am sending you in 3 , 2 , 1, go" he said pushing buttons here and there

I jump in and head to that world which i have never heard about .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Magix , Fairy , Witches, and Specialist.

Yoh pov

Where am i ? looking around and walking suddenly some creature show up and try to kill me , i drew my sword and take a fighting stance, soon all were dead as i contiune walking down the path i saw a city and decide to head there and get some food. untill i sense some evil presence and went to check it out.

"Ice shard" shouted a white hair witch floating in midair with other 2 witch black brown hair and a curly hair , used it to attack a group of girls, knowing the girls cant make it i jump in and use fire style : Fire Ball Jutsu blasting the 3 witch.

"Whos there?" white hair shouted,

"Show youself ", curly girl said while charging her power before sending it my way,

"Sure i will show myself" , after the smoke clear all of them surprise to see me wearing a black shirt and pants holding a katana standing if front of the girls ,

"I will handle him master" a orge or something said before running towards me

"What makes you think you can handle me?" i said to the orge

"Cause im strong" , orge said,

"Ya right" i jump and kick him with lion combo (learn it when i was a kid) i shouted.

"Lightning strike" curly hair shouted

"Humph, time to eat" i said and start eating the lightning came out of the sky,

"What?" all of them were looking with their mouth drop wide open ,

"Time to pay back the meal even tho it is disgusting", i said charging up my magic attack,

I hit my fist together and a symbol with a dragon head shows up, "Thunder Dragon Roar" i shouted as i aim at the witch.

Soon a explosion was heard and after the smoke clear up they said "you will pay for it" before disappering in the air.

"You girls okay?" i asked.

"Yes we are fine , but who are you and why do you help us ?" a techno girl holding a pda asked.

"Lets just say i am not an enemy , i can sense that they are stronger then you and you need help thats all" i said smilling,

"Lets get out of here , can you hold your hands with each other? i can teleport us to safe place", i asked,

"Sure" , the girl with yellow hair reply ,

"Hold on to my shoulder" i said and soon all of us appear in the city centre,

"How did you? "all of them look at me and ask,

"So whats your name?" i asked,

My name is Stella , princess of Solaria , im Flora from Linphea , hey there im Musa from Melody, im Tecna from Zenith and she is Bloom from Earth.

"Ops i mean verandar ", Stella said.

"Stella!" the other four girls shouted and Bloom told stella it is okay , they will know eventually. Bloom said ,

"And you ?" they asked me, "My name is Yoh Uchiha, im not from this world actually im here to train myself become stronger", i had to lie to them , cant tell them their world is going to end in few years time can i?

"Got to go" i said before I smile leaving them there , going back to the forest i arrived i started building a home and a open bathing area , and start honing my skill to the next level.

2 weeks later

I went for a walk and saw the same school ,

"Seem like a party" i thought to myself and felt the same presence and jump over the wall and saw the witch again , this time only Bloom transform into fairy .

"Looks like someone just crash the party", the dark brown hair girl said

"Well well we can take care of him here", curly hair reply

"Should we?" white hair girl said .

"Wait" i said havent got your name.

"You want to know our name?" white hair asked.

"Yep why not?" i reply.

"My name is Icy , and she is Darcy and Stormy she pointed at them, now time to die fairy and a hero ". Icy shouted.

"Ice Blast" , Icy shouted.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu" i shout after i perform the hand sign.

"Dark Illusion" Darcy shouted .

"Sharingan" i said looking at the Trix

"What with his eyes?" Stormy said pointing at me and all of them including Bloom looking at my eyes . before closing my eyes and fainted.

"He cant fight anymore Bloom" , Icy said.

"Bye bye fairy, Ice Blast , Thunder shock , Dark Blast" . the trix shouted as they attack Bloom

"What the?" the trix said looking at a crack disappering

"How did you escape my illusion?" Darcy shouted.

"Simple my eye has the ability to see through illusion and return it to the owner without them knowing . and you three got caught and thought you were attacking me but actually attacking the ground only." i said walking towards Bloom.

"Bloom can you stand?" i asked offering my hand.

"Yes thank you" Bloom reply taking my hand.

"Now time to light this place up" i said looking at the dark cloudy rain storm appearing here and there ,

"Chidori" i said , and started to grin the floor before jumping high up in the sky and shouted Kirin , before i landed on the ground using chidori as a wire(sorry forgot that term is called what)

"Was there suppose to be a move ?" they closed their eyes and laugh suddenly a load roar appear in the sky and all look up including those inside the school run towards the opening area and saw lightning forming into a monster and strike down at the trix.

"Argh" the trix shouted cover with injury when icy say "retreat" , the 3 of them disapper into the woods before a loud roar was heard and a kraken shows up,

"What the? WHEN DID A KRAKEN IS ABLE TO GO ON LAND " i shouted when i saw a kraken moving forward,

"Fairys get ready" a white hair woman looks like 90s show up and said

"Specialist prepair yourself" an old man appear looking around 90s as well with a cane, while the kraken keep moving towards us.

"No need i will handle it" i said looking at kraken and put up my hand side ways before they prepair to fight .

"But that is too dangerious" Flora shouted worring.

I look at her and said "it will be fine it takes at least a million kraken to kill me"

"Susanoo" i shouted changing my normal Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan .

A large humannoid being appear before everyone holding a sword on one hand and a bow on the other while the sword sealth is on the waist right side , the other spare hand able to draw string when going to use the bow that shoot black fire.

"What is that?" everyone look at me standing inside of Susanoo.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu" i said before spit out fire ball using Susanoo mouth ,

"Look the kraken got hit and seems to stop" Musa said.

"No it got up again", another student said,

"Pesky fellow , Chidori" i shouted charging it up on Susanoo hand and fly towards the kraken and stab it before using Susanoo sword to slice it into half like sushi ,

"Oh my god he did it" Stella shouted and soon everyone cheer. looking at me still inside Susanoo before dispelling it.

I flew back down and dispell it.

"Whoa you are strong." Musa said.

"Thanks." i replied smiling.

"How did you do that?" the old man asked..

"You are?" i asked.

"Im Saladin head master of Red Fountain." Saladin said looking at me.

"My name is Yoh and im not around here." i said looking at everyone.

"What do you mean?" the old lady appear and ask.

"And you are?" i asked again.

"My name is Faragonda Head Master of Alfea." She said.

"My name is Yoh." i said looking at her and turn to the area i had slayed a kraken.

"Btw how did a kraken appear on land?" Stella asked.

"Yes and it is illogical for it to stay on land." Tecna said seaching for an answer.

"Maybe the 3 witch have something to do with it." i said looking at everyone.

"What did they do?" Faragonda asked.

"My guess is Darcy , she can control monster and i suspect she put the kraken on illusion." i said looking at everyone.

"Are you sure?." Faragonda asked.

"Yes, only illusion can control people" i said.

"Well good thing you are here to protect us." Flora said.

"Sure" i said smilling at Flora.

"I better go , kinda sleepy now" i said .

"Where do you live?" Flora asked.

"Forest" i replied.

"Come visit if you have time" i said and disappear using Shunpo.

Flora pov

"Bye Yoh" i murmured thinking about him .

"Flora thinking about a guy" Stella said.

"No im not" i said.

"You do see how you are blushing red right now" Musa said.

"Stop it" i said running back to my room.

Yoh pov

"Looks like im back to my home" i said jumping into bed and slowly my eyes lid feels heavy and fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys hope you like it , since im bad at writing stories.

Chapter 3 Home

Winx pov

"Girls today we have expedition at Black Marsh Swarm , we are going there to learn about nature." Professors Palladium said.

"Are you sure?" i thought that place is dangerious Stella said.

"Yes this is also a way to learn, and hear the voice of nature." Palladium said.

"This is great "Flora said smilling.

"Only for you Flora." Stella said.

"Girls this is a chance to learn and beside this will be in your report card on how you do/spent in the forest." Palladium said.

'No way" Musa said.

"Well i think it is logical since what we do they will put it in" . Tecna said.

"Fine" . both Musa and Stella said sighing.

"We will leave tomorrow , class is dismissed." Palladium said and walk off.

"Great now what?" Stella asked.

"Prepaired for what we need to do." Tecna said.

"Yes i need plenty of insects repellant." Stella said running to get some .

"Stella !" Bloom shouted.

"What?" Stella said.

"You know we cant use that right?" Bloom said.

"Why is that?" Stella asked.

"Well the teachers might be watching and will record it in the report card" Bloom said.

"And?" Stella asked looking at her nails.

"If you dont get enought points to pass this year , you will have to stay back alone Stella ." Tecna said looking at her phone.

"What do you know?" Stella asked pointing at Tecna .

"Here ." Tecna pointed and show the Winx about the rules.

"Oh no i not staying back a year." Stella said.

"Dont worry everything will be fine" Flora assured.

"Fine." Stella said.

The Next Day.

Winx Pov

"All right are you ready for this?" Palladium asked.

"Yes "all of the students said .

"Now here we go" Palladium said opening a portal .

Everyone went in and someone suddenly shouted .

"This is amazing" Flora shouted.

"Flora can you keep it down?" Musa asked.

"Sorry this place is beautiful . Flora said exciting to find out the place more.

"You will be in teams and go find the voices of nature and return once you obtain it." Palladium said before disappering.

"Great now he is leaving us here to die." Stella said.

"We will go this way ", one of the student said leading her group of 5 people.

"We will go that way ," another studen said leading her group.

"This way" Flora said and we follow.

2 Hours Later.

"We are lost arent we?" Musa said.

"Yep definitely" Tecna said.

"Great now my shoes is muddy and my clothing, my hair is all sticky." Stella said in disgust.

"Oh Stella" Bloom said and the rest of the girls beside Stella is laughing

Suddenly a roar appear out of now where.

"What was that?" Bloom asked.

"I think we attract a monster" Stella said trying to run away.

"We should check it out" Musa said .

"Wait the plants is trying to tell me something." Flora said as she walk to nearby plant.

"Hello there" . Flora said.

"Can you tell me what is going on ? im the nature fairy" Flora added.

"Well there is 5 guys trap by a vine and they are stuggling to break free." the plant that Flora has touch reply her.

"I see thank you" Flora said before telling the Winx.

"So what happen" Bloom asked.

"Well the plant told me that 5 guys are trap ". Flora said looking at the trap guys.

"We should help them." Musa said.

"Lets go, Flora lead the way." Bloom said

"Follow me this way" Flora said pointing at the direction.

Soon they arrived ,

"OMG SKY" Stella shouted at the Brown hair dude.

"Brandon"Bloom shouted as well.

"Lets get them out of here." Tecna said.

"Let me do it instead." Flora said as she prepair to release the guys .

"Wait somethings coming" Musa said using her super hearing .

"Arggh" Tecna shouted.

"Oh no." Timmy said as he try to struggle even more.

"Calm down ." Flora said and her spell do the tricks .

"Thanks Flora now lets go get Tecna" Bloom shouted as they run after Tecna .

Tecna pov

"Helppp "i scream .

Soon the troll step on the trap and leave us hanging until.

"Well well what do we have here." a voice appear.

"That voice ". i whisper softly.

And a figure show himself walking towards us , i mean the troll have me on his hand grabbing me.

"Yoh" i shouted.

"Isnt it Tecna, what a surprise." Yoh said looking at us.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"No and can you please get me out of this mess?" i asked struggling to break free.

"Give me a sec." he said looking at the troll.

"PUT HER DOWN ." Yoh shouted and terrified the troll letting me free and i drop onto Yoh carrying me in bridal style.

"Lets head back ." he said still holding me in bridal style.

"Okay" i replied blushing .

Moments later we found the Winx and the guys, Yoh put me down and walk towards them.

"Tecna are you okay?" Musa asked.

"Im fine thanks to Yoh". i said turn and look at him.

"Yoh how did you end up here?" Flora asked .

"I leave nearby here ," Yoh reply

"What ?" we shouted as we were shocked to hear him saying he lives here?

"Is something wrong?" Yoh asked.

"Yes first of all this PLACE IS DANGERIOUS" Stella shouted which cause Yoh to cover his ear.

"And what about you guys ?" Yoh asked.

"We are here to find the voice of nature." Flora said.

"And you guys?" Yoh asked.

"We are here to get the escape Troll." Riven said.

"You mean the Fat Ugly looking thingy?" Yoh asked.

'Yes" Timmy replied.

"Well head towards that path and you will find him hanging ." Yoh said pointing the direction.

"Thank you for saving Tecna." Stella said.

"Welcome" He replied.

"Hey" a voice coming from the Specialist.

"Lets go somethings up." i said running towards the directions.

"The Troll gone." Riven said glaring at Yoh.

"Stop it Riven ." Musa said.

"What?" Riven asked.

"Cant you be nice for once?" Musa said pissing Riven even worse.

"The Forest told me a dark magic have transported the Troll away." Flora said.

"Well he did capture the Troll and i was there ." Tecna said.

"I agreed." Flora said defending Yoh.

"Im sorry for Riven behavior can you forgive him?" Musa asked.

"Why are you helping me to apologise." Riven shouted.

"Well first of all , he told you guys where the Troll is and second of all he saves our life before and third he is our friend." Musa said.

"So you like him Musa is that it?" Riven asked.

"If so you can be with him all you want i dont care." Riven added which cause Musa to ran away.

"I will go talk to her," Yoh said walking away.

Musa pov

"I hate that Jerk , cant he be nice for once?" i shouted.

"If he be nice that wont be him."a voice came from behind.

"Whos there?" i shouted charging my power before blasting him,

A figure moving closer and i started to blast him.

Once the smoke clear i see nothing.

"Where did he go?" i said looking around.

"Over here" he said looking at me.

"I didnt know you just blast others when they are not your enemies." he said smirking.

"Sorry i didnt know it was you." i said looking down.

"Hey no worries if i am you i will do a lot worse." he said smilling.

"How much worse?" i asked.

"That area you just blast will be a crater if i am you." he said

We both started laughing.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

I shake my head.

"Look i know it is not my problem but look thats what keep a couple going , quarrels and fighting each other proving that you two love each other , beside he is probably jealous." he said.

"Go talk to him" he said.

"Well i will try." i said.

"Thanks for the advice , and sorry you have to see the ugly sight but it feels great to talk to someone." i said .

"Anytime . "he said and went back to the group with me.

The group pov

"Looks like Musa is back." Stella said.

"Yoh how about you come with us to Red Fountain ?" Sky asked.

"Why should i?" Yoh said.

"Well you are strong and we like you to join our group." Timmy said.

"Sure i guess" Yoh said.

"Are you sure?" Riven asked.

"Why is that?" Brandon asked.

"Look he maybe strong but who needs him anyway." Riven said.

"Well we do" Flora said and everyone look at her.

"If you dont want him in Red Fountain , He can join Alfea" Flora said.

"What?" everyone said looking at Flora.

"What?" Flora asked.

"You like him didnt you?" Stella said.

"No i did not" Flora said blushing.

"Yes you did and your face is red now" Stella tease her.

"NO" Flora said covering her face trying to hide her blushing.

"Hey Yoh". Stella shouted.

"Yea?" Yoh asked.

"Flora loves you" Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Yoh answer with a doubt.

"Yes i am so sure" Stella said.

"Flora come with me a seconds". Stella said.

"Oh okay." Flora said as she took a glimpse at Yoh and Blush.

Stella and Flora pov

"Tell me Flo you like Yoh isnt it?" Stella asked.

"No i did not" Flora said.

"Here drink this ." Stella said holding a potion in her hand

"What is that?" Flora asked.

"Just drink it" Stella said.

"Okay ." Flora said and drink the potion.

"Now lets go back." Stella said.

Back to the groups

"We are back ," Stella said.

"Where did you two went off too?" Bloom asked.

"Just went for a talk" Stella said grining.

"Now Flora Do You Love Yoh?" Stella asked.

"Yes" Flora said and she cover her mouth after saying that.

"Wait, i meant to say no" Flora said.

"So you admit you like him" Stella said Laughing .

"No , yes , no , yes , argh what is that potion you make me drink Stella?" Flora said Blushing .

"Well that is the truth potion, they have to be honest untill the effect is gone" Stella said grining.

"So you like him?" Bloom asked.

"ALL RIGHT FINE I LOVE YOH , DONT ASK ANYMORE." Flora shouted and run away.

"Looks like a new couple have formed." Stella said.

"Yoh? you okay ?" Sky asked.

"Yea yea" Yoh said in daze as he cant believe someone confess to him.

"Look you should go get her" Stella said.

"Okay." Yoh said and disappear into thin air.

"Where he go?" Timmy asked.

"He used his skill to travel fast." Bloom said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Feeling

Flora pov

"Stella why are you so mean? Why did you make me drink that potion why?" i cried.

"There you are." a voice said behind her.

"Whose there?" i asked.

"Show yourself." i shouted.

"Stop it i know you are going to blast me with your magic." a figure appear after saying.

"Yoh? how did you find me?" i asked.

Dont forget i can use my speed to look for someone if i want". Yoh said.

"What are you doing here then?" i asked.

"Well im here to talk to you." Yoh replied.

"I have nothing to talk about ." i said looking away.

"It is about what you said earlier about having a feeling for me?" Yoh said.

"Wha?" i said Blushing.

"I..i" i stumble donesnt know what to say.

"It is okay." Yoh said putting his hand on flora cheek.

"Well i have my answer for you ." Yoh said.

"I know you will reject me and i understand since im a flower fairy and if you dont want to see me again." i said crying and running away

"Wait Flora." Yoh shouted and ran after me.

Soon Yoh grab my hand and pull me into his chest and embrace me

"My answer for you is i like you." Yoh said Blushing.

"I dont care if you are weak or strong , i love you because of who you are, i know you hate fighting and losing your friend but i can assure you dont have to worry about that as long as im here i will protect you." Yoh said.

"I didnt know you notice me at all , i thought you like the rest instead of me." i said looking away.

"Well to be honest all of you are strong and beside my eyes only see you, remember the kraken incident?" Yoh said and asked.

"Why?" i asked looking puzzled.

"Only you worried about me, since the rest didnt really care about me at all i think." Yoh said.

"That is because kraken is dangerious creature." i said looking at him.

"I can take care of myself beside i dont want others to worry about me, even if she is my girlfriend." Yoh said sternly.

"And i really like you but i not sure if you like someone who fight to protect others" Yoh said.

"I do like you but are you sure about havin a feeling for me?" i asked blushing.

"I do". Yoh said holding my hand.

"I guess we are a couple?" i said blushing.

"Yep." Yoh replied smiling.

"Lets go back." Yoh said holding my hand.

I nodded still thinking i cant believe i have a boyfriend.

Back to the group

"Oh where did they go?" Bloom said looking around with the winx and the specialist.

"We are here." a voice call out from behind.

"Flora." the winx shouted and run to hug her.

"Flora sorry i didnt mean to you know embarrassed you." Stella said.

"It is okay beside me and Yoh now you know together?" Flora said blushing.

"OMG you two are a couple now?" the Winx scream while hugging her.

"Yes we are." Yoh said looking at everyone.

"We need to party." Stella said.

"Well after we clear this lesson first." Bloom added which cause everyone to come.

"Well we are going back to RedFountain and told him Yoh is joining us." Sky said .

"You guys go ahead i will meet you there." Yoh said.

"Arent you coming with us?." Timmy asked.

"I need take care of some stuff." Yoh said walking away.

"You need help with it?." Flora asked.

"It is okay, i can handle it, beside the trap i had place need to be remove before some wild creature ran into it." Yoh said looking at Flora.

"See you later." Yoh said looking at Flora before using Shunpo.

"Lets go back to Red Fountain." Sky said.

"Bye Guys see you soon." the Winx said.

Yoh pov

After few mins of cleaning up the traps.

"I guess i should head to Red Fountain now." i said looking at the direction and use Shunpo.

After 3 Mins

"Look like im here." i said looking at a empty ground.

"Intruders alert everyone please head there and stop him." a annoncement said.

"Intruder?" i said looking puzzled and soon lots of guys charge at me weapon drawn.

"Hi?." i said looking at them.

"Capture him." someone shouted.

"Wait im not intruder." i said avoiding all attacks.

"Stop moving and surrender." another one shouted.

"Tch i guess i have no choice." i said started to fight back.

"You know you guys are too easy to read , and i dont even have to use my eyes to look." i said taunting.

"Time to end this." i said jumping high up in the sky and shout Kage Bushin

A few hundreds of me appear and started attacking knocking everyone out .

"How did he? "a guy said looking horrified.

"Argh." another one said before hitting the floor.

"No stop argh." one more pleaded for me to stop but too late aready knock him out.

"Whirlwind." i said performing a handseal.

And everyone flew and hit the wall.

"Stop everyone stop." a voice from the speaker said.

Those who are still awake stop and look .

"He is not intruder , stand down." the voice contiued.

"Bring him to Head Master Office at once." the annocement said.

"Come with me." Sky said.

"And you arent going to stop them because?" i asked.

"The Head Master want to see you fight." Sky said.

"I thought he did." i said walking beside Sky.

"Yes but he want to see you fight with physical strength." Sky said .

"And not using your eye power?" Sky said.

"You mean my Sharingan?" i said .

"Yes." Sky answer with delight.

"You guys are so easy that i dont have to use it." i said.

"Sorry." Sky said.

"No worries" i replied.

"But are we really that weak?" Sky asked.

"To me yes but to others no you guys are strong." i said.

"Here the Head Master is inside." Sky said.

"Thanks." i said before knocking the door.

"Come in." a voice came from inside said.

Salading pov

"Yoh are you joining RedFountain?" i asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Great." i said stand up and walk towards him.

"Thanks and your student are all knock out." he said.

"Oh dont worries about it , i told them to test you and they knew what will happen to them." i said laughing.

"Right , so wheres my room?" he asked.

"Right here is your room number and keys, oh let me get Sky show you the armory." i said Calling Sky via the annoncement.

"Prince Sky please come to my office now." I said before releasing the button.

"Prince?" He asked.

"Yes." i replied.

Moment later Sky came in.

"Head Master im here." Sky said.

"Bring our new student to the armory to get the weapons." i said looking at Sky.

"Yes sir , right away." Sky said.

"I got my own." Yoh said unsheathing his sword.

"Beside i am not going to wear that Pyjamays to fight." Yoh said.

"Pyjamas?" i said looking at the uniform Sky is wearing.

"That is a pyjamas?" i asked.

"Yes." Yoh said.

"Im not going to fight wearing that." Yoh said.

"Fine you saved our lives at Alfea so i let you have the exception." i replied.

"Thank you i will be in my room if you need me for mission." Yoh said before disappearing.

The next day

Yoh pov

Ringggggg my alarm sounded off and it is 6 in the morning , i quickly brush up and went to train in the yard before ready for classes.

First lesson started at 10 and went to the class, after a few min a muscular man came in.

"My name is Codatorta and im your instructor." Codatorta said looking at us.

"We will now train a dragon at the yard." Codatorta said.

"Great a Dragon." i said smirking.

All of the student went to the stable and the muscular guy told each of us to find which Dragon is best for us.

All the Dragon looks like they are about to attack everything on sight.

"Stop bad Dragon stop" the Muscular guy shouted and took out a whip energy weapon and start whipping causing all the Dragon to be in rage.

"Oh no." everyone said.

"Roooaaaarrrr ! ." i started roaring and the dragon look at me .

"What?" everyone said and turn and saw me roaring.

"What are you doing?" Codatorta said.

"Keeping the Dragon calm." i said.

"Where did you learn that?" one of the student asked.

"Hey where are you going?" the same student asked.

I remain silent as i walk towards the dragon and soon all of them nuzzle me as they think im a dragon.

"Calm down" i said and all the dragon look at me untill i notice a single dragon lying down.

"You okay?" i walked towards it and asked the dragon and it just roar at me asking me to get lost.

Another dragon roar and it is saying "she is a weakling and cant fight".

"I guess i choose my partner." i said walking to the dragon lying down and sit next to her.

She saw me walking towards her and she try to stand but cant due to the injurys other dragons have place upon her.

"Stop it." i said as i look at her wound.

"You will be fine after i heal you up." i said using medical jutsu and heal her wound .

After few mins her wound is heal but she decide to walk back to her stable.

"I guess i will see you tomorrow then ." i said walking back to the group.

"Looks like someone's Dragon ignoring him." one of the student said.

I stare at him and walked to a shade sitting down looking at the lonely Dragon cleaning herself.

Soon class ended and i decided to head back to the stable and saw something terrifeld has happen. the dragon i have my eyes set on was fighting againest a group of other dragon roaring at each other saying "You are weak , why is that human have chosen you? if we kill you he had no choice but to choose one of us."

"I dont care at all." the female dragon saying it with a roar.

"Then die." one of the dragon roar saying it.

"Thunder Dragon Roar." i shouted sending my dragon slayer magic towards the group of dragon.

All the dragon turn and saw my espression while waking towards them.

The lonely dragon roar at me asking "why do you keep helping me? , im not strong at all , i just want to be alone."

"Ya right , from what i can tell you are strong , you just have to believe yourself , if you want i can help you become even stronger then before , i will unleash your true power if you come with me." i said looking at her .

"Why do you still choose me?" she asked.

"Cause you are strong and i just wanted to be your friend thats all." i said smilling at the dragon.

"Kill her now ." one of the dragon bullies said.

"Try it if you dare, every injury you place on her , i will pay you with a thousand fold." i said glaring at that group of dragon.

"What is going on here?" Saladin said as he saw the roof was damage and burn marks on the wall and floor.

"Sir is there any fight among dragons and specialist together?" i asked.

"Well now that you mention it, there is one coming up in two months time, why do you asked." Saladin said looking at me confused.

"Sir if you pardon me i would like to take my dragon somewhere else to train." i said looking at Saladin.

"Well i dont see there is a problem." Saladin said.

"Okay then." i said before turning to the dragon.

"Give me two months time i will make sure she will beat the hell out of you." i said looking at the group of dragon.

"Come with me if you want to become stronger." i said looking at her again.

"You sure?" she roar softly at me .

"Why dont you find out yourself." i said giving her a grin.

She nodded and nuzzle me , telling me "i will not let you down".

"Lets go somewhere else and train." i said .

The dragon nodded , i look at Saladin telling him i wont be in class for two months straight.

I touch the dragon and soon we appear at Black Marsh Swarp.

"Im going to train you here." i said looking around.

"Why here?" she roar.

"Well this place dangerious , best place for you to train." i said .

"Why dont we begin." she roar again.

"Before we begin, what is your name?." i asked looking at her.

"I dont have one." she said looking down.

"I will give you one." i said thinking about a name.

"Katla, your name will be Katla from now on." i said looking at her.

"Does that name have a meaning?." she asked.

"Not really but you can make a name for yourself if you become strong and help others." i said.

"Help others?" she asked.

"Yep by defeating evil." i said.

"I like it." she said nuzzling me.

"Let get the training begin shall we." i asked.

Lets do this she said eagerly.

Tbc.

sorry i have something else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Winners.

Yoh pov

Black Mash Swarp.

"Katla, try to fend of my attacks". i said.

"Right." as she roar determind to beat the hell out of those bullies.

"Focus your power into a single point and release it." i said standing above a tree watching.

A large fire blast appear hitting the target but it is still too weak to destroy a mountain.

"Lets take a break here." i said jumping down from the tree.

"I told you that i cant do it." Katla roar.

"You can but first let me think of a way while you rest after eating." i said.

"Why dont you show me?" Katla roar.

"Fine." i said performing a fire style hand sign and used Katon Gokakyu No jutsu, and a large fire ball appear hitting the target a cause a hole in it .

"You didnt destroy it." Katla roar.

"Well if you can do that you might have a chance of winning." i said.

"Didnt you ask me to destroy that mountain?." Katla growl abit.

"Well that is if you want to become a destoryer" . i said with a smirk.

"Lets call it a day , i have plans later." i said walking towards a river.

"You leaving me here?" Katla roar as she sat down resting her wings.

"You are staying beside my house and i have place a protective shield here so no one except me can come in, oh and food is in there to." i said pointing towards a hut.

"Well have fun with your plans then." Katla said walking towards the hut.

"I will , see ya later." i said before disappering to shower.

At Alfea.

Winx Pov

"I cant believe i get Flora a boyfriend." Stella said as they walk back to their dorm.

"Stella, are you going to keep repeating that?" Musa asked.

"Well duh, im the best matchmaker and a fashion star here." Stella said.

"So Flora any dates later?" Bloom asked.

"I dont know he didnt looking or call me , i guess he is busy with school." Flora said looking abit down.

"Is that so?" a familiar voice said.

"That voice" Musa said and the Winx turn around to see Yoh standing there.

"Yoh" , Flora said smilling wide.

"You called?" Yoh asked.

"No im just surprised that you are here." Flora said as she blushed.

"Yoh my friend this is not how you date a girl." Stella said putting both hands on her hips.

"Really? im still new at this." Yoh said.

"So you mean you dont have a girlfriend until now?" Bloom asked.

"Is there a problem?" Yoh said annoy.

"So you mean you are still .." before Stella could finish Flora cuts her off.

"Are you hungry?" Flora asked.

"Well kinda since i have been training Katla until half an hour ago." Yoh said.

"Who is Katla."" Stella asked sounded angry.

"Katla she is my .. "Stop" Flora shouted before letting Yoh finished.

"How could you? im your girlfriend." Flora shouted and soon everyone gather around including Faragonda.

"How could you flirt around when you aready have a girlfriend." Bloom shouted.

"Enough" Yoh shouted and everyone just stare at him.

"Come with me i will bring you to her." Yoh said holding Flora's hand.

"You want Flora to meet her?" Stella said.

"If she does not want to come , i will call katla , come outside." Yoh said before disappering.

"Lets go i want to meet that woman." Stella said as she walk off .

And soon everyone at the courtyard.

"Looks like everyone is here." Yoh said.

"Lets make things clear." Yoh said as he perform his handseal he bit his thumb letting a small drop of blood and slide across his other palm.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Yoh said as he place his hand on the ground, and soon Katla appear.

"Why did you call me here? and how?" Katla roar.

"The necklace i gave you contains my blood as long as i need something i can summon it." Yoh explain, "And somehow my girlfriend accusing me of dating another woman." Yoh continue

"A dragon." other student shouted afraid of getting eatern.

"Calm down she is not eating anyone." Yoh said.

"Are you sure? cause she looks hungry." Tecna said with trembling voice

"Look i was supposed to choose a dragon in class and i picked her and two months later there is a fight between a specilist and his partner dragon, so i decided to name her as she does not have a name". Yoh explained what happen between Katla and the dragons that bully her.

"Wait you can talk to dragon?' Faragonda asked intrested..

"Yep.' Yoh said petting Katla.

"But how?" Bloom asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic , Dont asked." Yoh replied.

"What is Dragon Slayer Magic?" Faragonda asked.

"It is as it names said Dragon Slayer , a magic that allows you to kill Dragon"Yoh explained.

"But im not killing Katla unless she join the dark side and kill innocent people." Yoh said looking at Katla.

"Too bad im not turning evil" Katla roar.

"So do you believe me that i didnt cheat on you?" Yoh asked looking at Flora.

"Im sorry for doubting you." Flora said as she looks down tears begin flowing.

"Why are you crying?" Yoh asked as he walks towards Flora wiping her tears and pull her in to his chest.

"Look i just want to come clean with you, beside im not that type of guys who have more then one girlfriend." Yoh said looking at the Flora.

"Are you hungry?" Flora asked.

"Kind of since i was planing to asked you out for dinner but got into the cheating situation?" Yoh said looking at Flora.

"Im sorry." Flora said.

"Im just kidding , no way im going to find another girlfriend just because of a misunderstand." Yoh said smilling.

"Im here too you know." Katla roar.

"Right im going to sent you back." Yoh said.

"Reverse Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Yoh said hitting the ground with his palm again and Katla just disapper into thin air.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tournament part 1

Yoh pov

Somewhere in Magix restaurant.

"Flora, there is something i need to tell you." i said.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"Well i dont think i have much time to spend with you since i need to prepair for the fight." i said.

"Why is that?" Flora asked.

"Well Katla still havent get the hang of using her full fire power and i have to used those time to train her." i said.

"But dont worry i will find time to visit i promise." i said looking at Flora.

"If you dont mind i can visit you and see you train." Flora asked.

"Well i dont think you will enjoy yourself if you come visit." i said.

"Beside the longer we dont see each other the more we can talk about right?" I said looking at Flora.

"That could be romantic." Flora said looking at her watch.

"Oh no i better go back. "Flora said.

"Why is that?" i asked confused.

"Well students arent allow go back to school late and if get caught there will be punishment. "Flora said walking ahead.

"Flora" i said grabbing her hand and pull her to my embrace.

"Yoh why did you do that?" Flora asked.

"Well you are going to be caught if you take the transport". I said.

"What should i do? fly back?" Flora said.

"Nope how could i let you fly back and get caught?" i said.

"Well any better plans then my prince?" Flora said smirking.

"I can sent you back without getting seen or caught by anyone." i said .

"You sure?." Flora ask looking confused.

"Are you doubting my abilites as a ninja?" Yoh said and carry Flora bridal style.

"Hang on tight." i said and started using shunpo soon we arrived at Alfea and use Teleportation Jutsu to the Winx Dorm.

"How did you?." Flora wisper.

"Trust my skills yet?" i wisper smirking.

"Yoh i will missed you." Flora wisper.

"Me too and i will come visit when i free.' i wisper and hug her before dissappering .

ONE MONTH TWO WEEKS LATER.

"Katla , you manage to master those technique." i said standing on top of the tree looking at a few mountains being blast to pieces.(Those mountains created from a jutsu , dont want to destroyed a real mountain right? )

"Finally lets rest for the the i need to go Alfea." i said.

"Looking for Flora right?" Katla tease

'Kinda feels bad leaving her alone.' i said.

'Well we are done for the day right?" Katla said.

"True , i guess we finally got a break from all this training. "i said walking towards my house.

"I better get some rest." Katla said slowly hovering to her shack.

"See you tonight ." i said disappering into the lake.

Winx pov

"Flora any plans later?. "Stella asked.

"No.' flora said looking down.

"He still havent called you yet?' Musa asked.

"Ya i guess he is still busy training for these two months and i dont think he could squeeze out some time for me." Flora said frowning.

"You sure about that?." a voice said behind them , flora quickly run towards him when she turn saw him standing there.

"Yoh i thought you are busy training?." Flora asked.

"Training complete so i have the time to see you before the tournament starts." Yoh said walking beside Flora.

"I told you i will visit you , so i can make it up for the lost time. "Yoh said looking at Flora.

"Besides after the dates i have to see Saladin." Yoh continue talking.

"Why ? arent you on absent due to training?" Flora asked.

"True but i will have to get the tickets for you and the rest of your club to see the shows." Yoh said laughing.

"I think it is cruel to see dragons hurting each others." Flora said feeling sorry for them.

Well they arent really friends and beside in these worlds the strong bully the weaks. Yoh explaned.

"But still ... ."Flora said feeling sad.

"Dont worry i wont kill those dragons , just to teach them a lesson anyway." Yoh said hugging Flora.

Two weeks later at Red Fountain.

"Welcome Everyone im Codatorta , and now lets start with our performace." Codatorta said.

First performace by Sky and his group follow by some other student until the last program which is a sparing match with Dragons and Specilist.

As Codatorta annouce our names we enter one by one together with our partners.

Lets welcome our last student , his name is Yoh and his Dragon partners name is Katla.

The Fairies of Alfea started cheering once i enter the stage with Katla.

"Target that guy first." one of the student stare at me said and all agree.

"Katla , you ready to show them what you learn?" i asked.

"Ya lets do this" Katla roar and flew straight and started using her fire breath againest other Dragon.

While i on the other hand started fighting againest my so called classmate.

"This time you wont be able to defeat all of us." one of them shouted.

"You sure? you guys still looks as weak as before." i said tauting them.

"Katla , lets go all out " i shouted and Katla reply with a roar saying "okay."

"Time to end this match now" i said running towards them unarmed and fight , dodging their moves and knock them out in less then a min, while Katla is still fighting againest her opponents i decided to give her a little boost by Roaring.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tournament part 2

Flash Back

While Yoh took less then a min to defeat other specialist and Katla fighting her own battle in the sky with a group of Dragons.

Katla pov

"We are going to kill you weakling." one of the dragon said after he sent his Fire Blast at me follow by the rest.

"As if i will lose." i roar and started evading some of the attacks and use my wings to return some back.

"Argh." two of the dragon roar and started flying straight and ram me .

"As if that will work." i roar and started Flying into the clouds and lost the pursuses.

"Twin Blast." i shouted forming two fire attack on both my wings and sent them towards the two dragon that were chasing me , as they fell towards the ground , Yoh use Susanno and grab both the Dragon and place them outside the field and said to me "Go ahead and fight , i will take care of them , beside you want them to know how strong you are right now."

"All right." i said looking at Yoh standing inside his Susanno and that moment i knew i can win as i see his confident looks beliving in my powers and with his training i cant afford to lose.

"Time to end." this one of the dragon said gesturing the rest of the Dragons surrouding me .

I guess it is time i used my new power. i shouted and shoot a Big Fire Flare and flew into it covering my whole body with it and to other dragons surprise they looks as if they have seen a ghost or gods .

Time to end this, "Fiery of the Dragon" i shouted as i have covered myself in my own fire and started ramming them untill something happen at the stadium.

Bloom Pov

I started walking finding where is my Brandon and saw a couple and i had to look at them untill i bump into someone and she drop her crystal on the floor and it show Brandon image

"Argh , you stupid clumsy girl , for goodness sake watch where you were going peasent and i forbid you to look at my boyfriend , hmph." she said that and walk away and started to talk to the hologram saying "honey are you okay?."

Her boyfriend? it cant be that got to be a trick im sure it is, those horrible witches . i stand there and think for a moment.

And i went to look for her and hand her a piece of paper , after she look at it and said "Sky wants to see me?"

I reply her by saying "Follow me please , i will take you to him"

She got out of her seats and politly speak to a old man " Pardon me sir , i must leave for a moment i will return for the opening exhibition" and took her leave with me.

Leading her away with a guard following and she says "so where is he? he summons me and yet he is not around?

"Sweet dream." i said fliping my fingers together causing the guard to fall asleep.

"Hey what do you think you were doing?" She said.

"Cut it out , who are you ? Icy , Darcy or Stormy?" i said glaring at her.

"What are you talking about? i dont like your tone, im a princess." she said.

"Fine , that means i have to unmask you by force . "i said.

"Bloom Magic Winx." i shouted.

"You little country begger" she said.

And she started saying Diaspro Prince and started to transform into a fairy , we started sending our spells to each other and soon we flew to the stadium before we used our strongest spells, Yoh jump in and counter our spells and after that Diaspro run towards Brandon calling him Sky confusing Bloom. Angry with Bloom's false accusations and assault, Diaspro reveals that Brandon is actually Crown Prince Sky of Eraklyon and her fiance. But before she could give Bloom a piece her mind, Sky interrupts her and seemed to only care about Bloom. Seeing this upsets Diaspro.

Stella pov

"I cant believe what i just heard and saw, Sky is Brandon squire? They switch identity? i gasp as i heard the news".

"Im terrible sorry for my student causing this." Faragonda said to Saladin.

"So the match is cancelled?" Yoh asked looking at Saladin.

"Unfortunate yes". Saladin said.

"Phew . i wonder how long im going to keep catching this dragon from falling down ." Yoh said.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bloom Pov

"Why did Sky have lie to me?"I said.

"Time for me to leave this place " thinking in my head while going to Magix.

I look around saw couples walking around , hugging , kissing and holding hands , I wonder why this happen to me?.

"Good bye Magix" I said and head back to earth Gardenia going back to my parent Mike and Vanessa.

Soon I reach and my parent welcome me back with open arms and asked why did I came back?

"Well this is hard to explained" I said explaining the Brandon aka Sky had broke my heart and somehow he have a fiance call Diaspro.

"Well that boy will have to answer to me" Mike said.

Until certain days later , the trix came and attack me and told me I am the last surviving princess of Domino , with that they wanted to destroy me lucky Stella came and save us and convince me to head back to Alfea.

And I bid mum and dad goodbye and head back and was called by Miss Faragonda , soon I reach her office and knock on the door she said "Come in" , as I enter she asked me to take a sit .

"Bloom I'm glad you are back but this is unacceptable Bloom , fighting with Diaspro in front of the King and Queen of Eraklyon." Faragonda said .

"But i thought she is one of the Trix in disguise." Bloom explain.

"Well i dont think the Trix will hold a hologram of Sky walking openly" Faragonda said.

"And Saladin is pissed off at what happen so i need you to stay back after class to write a apology letter to Saladin and to King Erendor as well , and you are to head back to your room now" Faragonda said.

"Good night Miss Faragonda" Bloom said softly before closing the door.

Winx pov

"Bloom so how is it?" Stella asked.

"Well i have to stay back after class to write a letter to Head Master Saladin and Sky's father." Bloom said sitting on her bed."

"No way , why would Miss Faragonda wants that?" Musa asked looking at us.

"I dont know maybe because Sky and Brandon switch identity" Stella said.

"It is getting late i will asked Sky for help tomorrow" Bloom said.

"Maybe i can get Yoh to help out" Flora said.

"Maybe you just want to spend time with him" Stella said as she tease Flora.

"See you girls in the morning." Flora said before she tucked herself in her bed.

Sky pov

"You two switch identity?" Timmy asked.

"It is to protect Sky from enemy" Brandon said before i gave him a nudge.

"What enemy?." Riven asked.

"Nothing at all just give it a rest will ya?" Brandon said.

"We are a team and if you need help tell us we will do our best." Timmy said.

"Ok , you got it Timmy" i said before going to bed."

Yoh pov

"So how do you feel now?" i look at Katla .

"Feels great to kick their butt" Katla roar as she cheer

"Remember this is a fight to prove yourself and dont let all the pride and winnings get into you head" i said before falling asleep.

The next day

Yoh pov

"Time to wake up if not you are late." Flora said.

"Huh? what are you doing here flo? dont you have classes?" i said rubbing my eyes and yawn

"Well i thought i could come and keep you company before heading to class and we need your help" Flora said before laying out all the food.

"Whats wrong?" i asked still trying to stay wake.

"Well Bloom have to write a letter to both king Erendor and head master Saladin and we like to ask you what should she write." Flora said pouring tea from a flask.

"What time your classes end?" i asked grabbing my clothes and wear.

"Around 4 in the afternoon and Bloom have to stay back to write, why?" Flora said and ask.

"Lets go to Alfea now before your classes start." i replied while grabbing my stuff.

"Shall we walk or fly there?" i asked drinking the tea.

"Erm classess starting in an hour so i think we could walk if you like" Flora said looking at her watch.

"How about riding on Katla? , you havent rode a dragon before right?" i ask.

"No , are you sure?" Flora asked.

"Yep , lets go" i said holding Flora hand and walk towards Katla

"Katla , time to go for a ride." i said.

"Right and i have to give her a ride?" Katla roar.

"Yep" i said.

"What if i dont want to" Katla said looking at Flora.

"Erm hi?."Flora said nervously and looking at Katla.

While i grab Flora hands and took this chance to pet Katla .

"How does it feel torching a dragon.?" i asked looking at Flora.

"Her scale is so smooth" Flora said while feeling Katla's scale.

"Looks like time to fly" Katla roar softly.

"We better get to Alfea now" i said as i help Flora up on to Katla back.

"Im really scared" Flora said .

"Dont be afraid im behind you"i said holding Flora waist as Katla took off flapping her wings.

"This is fun"Flora said .

"We better go Alfea now , no detours" i said.

"Why?"Flora asked.

"Well did you forgot you have school?"i said.

"I totally forgot"Flora said and we laugh and soon we reach Alfea and everyone is looking at us looking amaze and some looking surprised.

"Flora? , and isnt that Katla?" Stella asked.

"Yep" Flora reply with a wide smile.

"Isnt she scary?" Tecna asked.

"Nope she is friendly" Flora said with petting Katla while Katla on the other hand was nuzzling Flora.

"You two look cute together , i want to pet her" Stella said.

"Isnt it time for class?" I said looking at them.

"Shoot we forgot." Musa said and the rest of them run.

"I guess i can join your class and learn something." i said walking beside Flora.

"You sure?" Flora asked.

"Maybe i should ask first." I said before dissappeared.

At Faragonda office

Faragonda pov

Someone knock on my door and i said "Come in"

"What can i do for you ?" i asked.

"Could i attend your classes today?" Yoh asked.

"Shouldnt you be in classes right now?" i said looking at him.

"Combat class?, aready knew how to fight doesnt need that, and i could learn something new here." He said.

"I guess im okay with it , just let me call Saladin first." i said pressing some buttons on the phone.

"Yes Faragonda what i can do for you today?" Saladin asked.

"Well Yoh is here and wanted to attend the classess here in Alfea , do you think it is okay for him?" i said.

"Today is only combat classes and as you and i know full aware of his ability so he can skip if he likes." Saladin said while thinking about something else and suddenly he said something .

"He could attend Alfea if he likes but if we need his help with something he have to promise to come back and help" Saladin said.

"How about you Yoh ?and we dont have any spare room left." I asked and said.

"Fine with that." Yoh said.

"Very well you can head to class and please tell professor Palladium that i allow you to attend the classes." i said .

"Thanks ." he said before leaving.

Yoh pov

"Sorry to interrupt , Miss Faragonda allow me to stay and learn" i said looking at the Professor and the rest of the students.

"Are you sure? dont you have classes at Red Fountain?" Palladium asked.

"Saladin aready knew about this , since Miss Faragonda call him and beside i aready am the best fighter right now maybe i can teach a few fighting moves or teaching you guys how to get stronger" i said looking at everyone.

"Maybe you should sit down and listen." a voice said .

"Miss Griselda" everyone greet her.

"Right better not get cocky. i said sitting beside Flora.

"Why did you choose to sit beside her? i of the student asked.

"Cause she is smart? and she is my girlfriend?" i said smilling which cause Flora to blushed.

"Okay class lets begin the lesson, and for today we are learning more about nature spells and one of the spell include helping you find your way out in the forest , second of all to determind which area or places is dangerous thirdly to find the perfect plants or ingredients for making potions for various purposed." Palladium said and suddenly someone raise their hands.

"I have a question" I said putting up my hands.

"Yes please say ." Palladium said.

"Lets just say can we absorb the energy around nature to boost our powers?" i asked standing up and wondering if i could use sennin mode here .

"Well this is a tough questions." Palladium said and Flora just raise her hands.

"Yes Flora ?" Palladium asked.

"I think there might have a way but it requires lot of training and getting in touch of nature." Flora said standing up.

"Thank you for answering the questions , any more question Yoh?" Palladium said and asked.

"Yoh" Flora whisper to me.

"Ya?" i asked standing up.

"Do you have anymore question?" Palladium said.

"No that would be all thank you" i said as i sit back down.

"I want you guys to pratice this spell call growth and there will be a test next week after the day of the rose." Palladium said.

"And here is the Incantation , and focus your energy on the pot of seeds." Palladium said making lots of ungrown flowers pots appear.

"Take one each and i will see the result next week." Palladium said before exiting the classroom.

"Wait why is he leaving? i asked looking at Flora.

"Well next lesson is Griselda and she is strict." Flora whisper.

"Well time for your defense class." Griselda said standing infront of the teachers table.

"This spell im going to teach is a little advance and please becareful as you need a lots of concentration , especally you Princess Stella." Griselda said.

"Why me?" Stella asked.

"Since you only think about boys and stuff." Griselda said rubbing Stella off.

"Not fair , why dont you take out on the rest instead? maybe they cant perfect this spells." Stella said and almost everyone facepalm themself.

"Stella" Bloom said nudging her.

"What ?" Stella asked.

"We still havent learn it yet and even if we just learn do you think we can just used it immediatly?." Bloom said and asked.

"That is correct Bloom , as for now i want all of you to practice and we shall see whose defense spell wear off first and the test will be on next week after the day of the rose so remember to practice , now lets move on ." Griselda said.

"Next is the history of Magix , who can answer me how did the Magix came about?"Griselda asked.

"It is because of the Great Dragon Flame."Tecna stand up and ans.

"Correct and the sacred dragon have few items left it on diffrent realm now Stella what is the item left on Solaria?" Griselda asked.

"The Scepter of Solaria." Stella said and throw her ring up and shouted " Solaria" and the ring transform into the Scepter.

"Correct." Griselda asked.

"Now i want you guys to learn about the history as it is important " Griselda said.

"Now class dismissed go for your lunch and after that you will have class with Wizgiz." Griselda said and leave .

"Lets go time to eat im starving." Musa said.

"So what do you think of the last two lesson?" Flora asked.

"Well kinda intresting But not what i have really expected." i said looking at Flora.

"I can guide you with the growing part." Flora said looking at her pot.

"Okay lets go for lunch while i still think of a way to help Bloom."I said walking towards Bloom.

"Urm have you got any ideas what to write for your apology letter?" i asked looking at Bloom.

"No still thinking , do you have any ideas?" Bloom said looking at me.

"I have one but it is risky to write." i said.

"Tell us."Stella said.

"Well here goes nothing ." i said as i started writing down.

"To king Erendor , my name is Bloom and im your son girlfriend and like it or not we two love each other and i dont care if he have fiance i get what i want so suck it up or else i will destroy Eraklyon if i want ." I said as i wrote down the whole thing and everyone in the canteen was listening and gasping about how daring im to write this down and worse of all Faragonda was there listening.

"Yoh , what are you writing ? " Faragonda asked.

"Err letter to Sky dad?" i said.

"Bloom why are you asking for help?" Faragonda asked. looking at her.

"Sorry Miss Faragonda , i dont really know what to write and i really needed help." Bloom said and tears were forming .

"But if you send this to the king , you will be a criminal in Eraklyon." Faragonda said.

"Any better ideas?" i asked.

"Yes why did you write that?" Tecna asked.

"No idea , usually i get this kind of letter if some one tries to kill me maybe it will work." i said.

"You got threaten before?" Flora asked.

"Ya , mostly assassin trying to steal my powers and threaten my dad for ransom." i said.

"How did you survive?" Faragonda asked.

"Err you kill them?" i said looking at them.

"Forget it Yoh that wont work." Stella said.

"Or how about i use my power to erased their memory of what happen." I said hoping to get a yes.

"Well that could work." Bloom said.

"No i dont not want anyone try to write a letter anymore , Bloom this time round im going to solve this problem for you and try not to mess up again , do you hear?"Faragonda said.

"Yes thank you Miss Faragonda " Bloom said while hugging her.

"Now please dont be late for your next lesson." Faragonda said before leaving.

After she left , the Winx cheer for Bloom.

"Well that was easy." i said grabbing my food from the tables.

"How did you get those food ?" Flora asked.

"Easy i just use shadow to grab the food." i said smilling.

"Shadow?"Stella said looking confused.

"I guess i better explain and demostrate." i said standing up performing my Shadow Magic that i learn during my days in Fairy tail.

"Here is one of the Magic call Shadow grab, look carefully." i said as i move my shadow and grab something else from the tables.

"Nice"Stella said.

"Well you guys better hurry up and eat class starting soon" Tecna said.

"Aready done" Bloom said clearing her plate of food.

And soon the bell for next lesson rang and all of them head to Wizgiz class.

"Hello everyone , today i will be teaching you transformation and please be carefull even if this is a basic spell." Wizgiz said.

"Are you sure it is a easy spell?" Tecna asked.

"Yes and you just need to practice."Wizgiz reply hopping around.

"Here focus on this mirrior and imagine changing your eyebrowns , hair , lips colour"Wizgiz said.

"How about i transform myself instead". Yoh said.

"You can transform?"Flora asked softly.

"Here let me show you, Henge No Jutsu." Yoh said and there is smoke around the classroom.

"Why is there so much smoke?" some of the student asked.

And after the smoke clear there is two wizgiz standing beside each other.

"Now class lets see your transformation."Wizgiz said. acutally both of them said.

"Huh?, who are you ?"Wizgiz asked after seeing his doppleganger.

"Im Wizgiz"Yoh said still in disguise .

"No im the real one, you are a fake." Wizgiz shouted .

"Im the real Wizgiz." Yoh said.

"But how do we know who is who? , maybe ask them a question?"Bloom said.

"Dont bother , i dont have much info on the professor " Yoh said performing a release sign and turn back .

"How did you do that?"Wizgiz asked.

"Training." Yoh reply before his phone rang.

"Yoh, this is Codatorta , we need your help with a mission , Please stay at Alfea and Sky will fetch you." Codatorta said .

"Right , i better prepair before Sky come" Yoh said before hanging up

"Who was that?" Flora asked.

"Codatorta, he have a mission for me." Yoh said getting Fuma Shuriken , Explosive Tags , Kunai , Shuriken and home made recovery pill (that has a effect of recovering Charkra and injurys instancely made by Sakura) and last of all his Katana.

"Looks like time to go" Yoh said before heading towards the door and at this moment Someone he knew arrived.

"Yoh wait."a mystery guy said.

"Cosmos? , what are you doing here?" Yoh said.

"Delivery , and here is the weapon you need."Cosmos said taking out a guitar case.

"You do know i dont play guitar right"Yoh said.

"Just open it"Cosmos said and at that moment Yoh open the case and inside contain a two sword , one white and the other black.

"Is that ?" Yoh said and turn his head looking at Cosmos.

"Yep , Your swords it is called Mugen."Cosmos said explaining the power of the sword.

"So this swords contains the power of Darkness and Light?"Yoh asked.

"Yes , Remember both the devil and angel?"Cosmos asked.

"Why?"Yoh asked.

"Well it appears that those two is dying soon due to that incident and so your teacher asked them to live in the swords and he said "if you want it to combine them you need to archive Zero Point Break Through."Cosmos said.

"What is Zero point Break Through?"Bloom asked.

"It is like a breat through from danger situation."Yoh explain.

"I got to go"Cosmos said.

"Thanks i better get going as well."Yoh said after a Red Fountain ship landed.

Sky pov

"Prince Sky please come to my office ." Saladin said annoucement.

And a few min later , i knock on the Head Master office and went in.

"Sir , you looking for me?"Sky asked.

"Sky , your home is under attacked by unknown force and i want you to go with Yoh to end this."Saladin said.

"Can i bring Brandon along ? , he is my squire." Sky said.

"Fine , go get a ship and head to Alfea first." Saladin said.

"Why?"Sky asked.

"Cause Yoh is at Alfea right now."Saladin said.

"Oh , i told him that he got a mission."Codatorta said.

"Yes sir , i will be going now."Sky said taking out his phone and call Brandon.

"Hey buddy come to the hanger bay we need to go back to Eraklyon." Sky said.

"On my way"Brandon replied and soon he saw Sky waiting.

"Lets go to Alfea first , we need Yoh help."Sky said.

"Okay lets get going."Brandon said pressing some buttons.

And soon when they reach Alfea , Yoh was standing there waiting.

Tbc

Decide to give Gravity guy a name Cosmos, since he can control time and space as well as portals, if you guys have a better name pls suggest it thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tempory Peace part 2

Yoh pov

"Sky what this about a mission?"i asked taking a seat behind.

"Well Eraklyon is under attack and Head Master sent us."Brandon explain.

"And technically im the prince of Eraklyon , i have to go back and protect my kingdom."Sky said.

"And what about your identity?"I asked.

"Well i got to protect Sky incase someone try to murder him."Brandon said looking at Sky.

"Politics"I murmur.

"What that?"Sky asked.

"Nothing ." i said and soon we reach some of the place is aready damage but the castle still standing with guards surronding the whole area.

"We better hurry."Sky said .

As soon as we land we rush towards the throne room , a General wearing full armor said" we must take the fight to them"

"No i forbid , we must protect the innocent people first."King Erendor said.

"Father , we shall go and take care of the enemy."Sky said.

"Ah my son good for you to be back and no you shall not leave this castle leave the fighting to Brandon and the other guy" King Erendor said pointing his finger at me and Brandon.

"How about i go and take care of the enemy alone but there is condition if i saved your Kingdom."I said walking towards the center .

"You alone?, what can a kid do?"The General said.

"Well i trust his skill"Sky said.

'He is just a specialist without power what can he do?"King Erendor said.

"How about a bet?"I said smirking.

"If i can save your kingdom with Brandon help you will have to do me three favors , how about that?"I said and voices fill the room questioning me.

"I accept your request, Brandon you will go with him."King Erendor said.

"And i will give you a army to command as well."the General continue.

"Army? donest need it i aready have an army , Kage Bushin No Jutsu." I said and perform the Hand Sign and a hundred of me appear standing on the celling , side ways on the pillars.

"How did he?"Queen Samara asked looking surprised.

"Lets go Brandon"I said as i released my clones and walk towards the door follow by Brandon .

"Are you sure?"Brandon asked.

"Here is my plan , bring me there and you stay in the ships and hover around i will get rid of them."I said .

"And why are you asking favors from the king?"Brandon asked.

"Well Bloom suffers alot because of this and im here to make sure she and Sky can be together" i said.

"Okay"Brandon said as he start up the ships.

Winx Pov

"Bloom you lost your power and what can we do about it?"Flora asked.

"I have no idea , maybe i will ask Miss Faragonda."Bloom said.

"But how are you going to do that?"Stella asked.

"But dont we have test coming up?"Musa asked.

"But Bloom dont have her power anymore."Tecna asked.

"Well we have about a week to find out where is her power and we might need Yoh's help."Flora said.

"Lets get some sleep im very sleepy."Bloom said.

"Goodnight girls" Flora said as she went back to her room.

Yoh pov

"We are here." Brandon said as he land the ship far away from the enemy.

"Great , stay in the ships and hover around ."I said walking towards the hatch.

"Ok , becareful, opening hatch."Brandon said after pressing some buttons.

I walk out of the ship and notice a group of enemy wondering around outside a cave , i decided to call out to them .

"Hey!." i shouted and all the guards guarding the place charge at me.

"Mangekyo Sharingan"i shouted and place a Illusion on them soon they fell asleep.

"Yoh is everything good down there?"Brandon said .

"Ya , some animals were holding weapons thats all." i said as i continue to run towards the cave.

"Oh no , is there any guards wearing ninja like clothing?" Brandon asked.

"Havent seen any , why?"I replied him and asked.

"If you seen the guards run away they are strong."Brandon said as his tone sound shaky.

"Dont worry just keep the ship flying ."I said as i walk on the celling.

Soon i reach a large chamber and saw a guards walking around and in the middle was a old man.

"Better take a picture , selfie" i said as i took a picture with enemys in the background.

"Intruder over there" one of ninja said and all of them charge at me.

"Looks like time to end this, Mugen"i shouted as i drew both my sword.

"Only one of them we can take care of you"one of them said.

And soon we were clashing sword and some were shooting at me , but luckly i have Sharingan help , and evade all the attacks , using Mugen was quite tough as i used to using one handed weapon , using Light(white) Mugen to block and Dark(Black) Mugen to attack .

Due to the fact that i have never used two swords at once and with Sharingan help i manage to come out with my own two sword style.

"Thank you to you guys i manage to create my own style, time to end this."I said.

"Dont worry you will die here."the old man said.

"Getsuga Tenshou ." i shouted sending a Black wave attack combine with Shunpo at the enemy.(learn from ichigo from bleach).

"Go my ninja army."the old man said and soon Hundreds of monkey ninja appears and started to charge at me.

"What make you think i dont have an army."I said tauting.

"Time to end this."i said as i keep my Mugen and drew my Zanpakuto.

"Incinerate them all, Amaterasu."I said as my Zanpakuto enter Shika Form.(similar to Ryujin Jakka but its Fire is Black instead of Red )

"Time to end this , Honoo no Kyu." i said as i unleashed a Black sphere of flame which imprison the enemy and 1/4 of the enemy engulf in it.

"What is that?" one of them said.

"He is too strong , we cant win."another guard said.

"Monster."one said as i was standing infront of him and burn him using my Zanpakuto.

"Retreat." the old man said before he try to ran but was stop by Sky.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"Helping you out as we have a mission together."Sky said.

"Get the Prince." one of the guards said and a group of guards including the monkeys charge at him.

"Oh no you dont." i said as i appear infront of him.

"Honoo no Nami." i said as a Black wave of Flame appear infront of me and burn them to ashes.

Soon some of the enemy surrender , " Sky anymore enemys?" i asked.

"There is some disturbance north of here, Brandon stay here and contact the guards"Sky said.

"Shouldn't i go with you guys?"Brandon asked.

"Well what if they escape?" i said as i place some Shadow Magic trap around the enemy.

"Fine then but you have to take care of Sky." Brandon said looking at me.

"Dont worry he will fly the ship only." i said as i turn my back on him and give him a wave.

"Closing hatch." Sky said as he push some buttons.

tbc

Sorry for taking so long to upload.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Lies

Flashback

After Sky came and help , we manage to capture some of the enemy and the rest are kill by my Zanpakuto Amaterasu and Brandon stay back and wait for the royal guards to bring them in.

Sky pov

"So how should we fight the enemy? Charge in?"I look at Yoh and ask.

"Nope." Yoh said looking around.

"Arent we going to fight ?"i asked.

"Sky land over that spot." Yoh said pointing towards a mountain area.

"Dont you think that we are far away from the enemy?"i said looking at Yoh.

"Okay to answer all your question , First of all you are not getting any action, Secondly i will take care of them , lastly you will call for backup and bring in anyone who surrender." Yoh said before he ran off.

"Who do he think he is, i can fight as well and why does he think he is better then me" i said and fly towards the war zone.

Yoh pov

"Time to end this, Incinerate them all, Amaterasu" as i drew my Zanpakuto and say its Shika Form.

"You think this is going to kill us with a puny sword?" one of the enemy soldier said.

"This sword is good enough to kill all of you ." i said as i sent a black wave of Flame towards them.

After killing them i went into the cave again and found out more weapons have been produced and monster like creature being held in a cage and soon someone standing on a platform and said "we will end Eraklyon today."And all the soldier cheer.

"Time to put and end to this, Bankai Kuroi Taiyo Amaterasu." i said as my Zanpakuto enter Bankai mode(similar to Ruyjin Jakka but instead of having 4 mode north , south ,east , west.)it create a flaming clothes to the user and it is more concentrated to one point giving it a more devastating power.

"Getsuga Tenshou" i shouted and sent out a wave attack(like ichigo but different from his as i sent out fire instead)

"Intruder alert, get him" the leader said.

"Surrender or die" one of the guard said as lots of soldier form a circle around me.

"I should be saying that to you"i said as i grin.

"Enkei no honō no bakuhatsu" i said as i stab the ground with my Zanpakuto and a blast of circular flame trapping me and the surrounding enemy.

"Bakuhatsu" i said as the flame on the ground explode.

"What happen? did he died?" the leader said while hiding behind his guards.

"No idea Sir" the guards reply.

"Dont just stand there , all of you go and take a look." the leader said.

"Yes sir."they said as they walk in and check.

"Sir he is dead. " one of the guards said.

"Good disposed of him and gather the troops we are attacking the castle." the leader said.

"Your time is up" i said as i stab him.

"Didnt you died?" he asked.

"Im immue to fire when im in the state and of cause you cant say anything as you are about to burn away." i said as i stab him in the back.

"Burn to ashes Amaterasu." i said and follow by "Hono no Nami" send a black fire wave at the guards that were looking for me and as i sthealth my Zanpakuto and said "Thank you"

"Time for you to die" Sky shouted as he charge in as i was taking a few pictures.

"Time to go." i said walking towards the exit.

"What happen?" Sky asked running towards me.

"I kill them thats all" i said as we walk back to the ship.

"Did you really?" Sky asked.

"Yep and i need to sleep, wake me up when we reach."i said as i walk to the back and fall asleep.

Few hours later nearing the palace , Sky woke me up.

"Yoh , wake up we are almost reaching and erm what are you going do after going back?" Sky said as we were reaching the palace.

"What do you mean?" i said.

"Well you said something about favours from my father and what are you going to ask for?" Sky said pushing some buttons.

"You will be surprised."I said.

Erendor pov

"Sire , some of the enemys have been capture and Brandon is with them."one of the guards said.

"Good summon him here i want to hear what happen." i said.

"Right away , your majesty." the guard said before walking away.

Few moments later Brandon came.

"Your Majesty " Brandon said while kneeling down.

"What happen to the enemy?" i asked.

"Sire , Yoh have killed one of the leaders and some of the enemys soldier surrender ." Brandon said while still kneeling.

"Where is he?" i asked.

"He went to the other location to kill the leaders."Brandon replied.

"And Prince Sky is with him sire."Brandon added.

"WHAT?!" i shouted and added"Where is he?"i ask.

"Call him back now." i shouted.

"Your Majesty , Prince Sky is back."the guard annonuce.

"Sky didnt i ask you to stay here?"i question my son.

"Father i have to help , im the prince." Sky said.

"Hey im here to you know"Yoh said while standing beside my son hands on his hips."

"So what happen to the enemy?" i asked looking at Yoh.

"All dead, this mission is to easy."he said blowing his finger.

"So what do you want in return ? money? fame? "i asked.

"None of that , i want you to let Sky marry Bloom thats all." he said.

"I can grant you anything but that." i said angerily.

"So the king words is just a bunch of lies?"he said.

"I suggest you better agreed to that unless you want me to destroy Eraklyon." he added as his expression turn to anger .

"Guards seize him." Samara said.

"So you want me to play rough huh?"Yoh said drawing his sword.

"Enough, let me think about that and i will give you a reply."i said looking at him.

"Fine , but dont let me wait too long"Yoh said.

Yoh pov

As Erendor finish speaking my phone rang.

"Hey Flora ,whats up?"i asked.

"Yoh , can you come back to Alfea we need your help." Flora said.

"Sure im done here will be back in a day."i said .

"Okay i will see you soon, bye Yoh." Flora said before hanging up.

"Brandon can you sent me back to Alfea? something must be bad happening" i said looking at him.

"Sure lets go."Brandon said.

tbc


End file.
